Divergent Truth or Dare
by vampriediarieschic
Summary: This is a divergent fanfiction. Starting with a fun game turning into a deadly war. I added a few characters. It takes place after Tris passes initiation. This is my first story so please. Reveiw what you love and what you hate. Thanks for reading my Fanfiction! :D
1. Chapters 1-4

**Chapter One**

* * *

"Come on Christina, hurry up we are going to be late for the party!" I was trying to rush Christina to apply her makeup quickly. Or else we would be late for the party at Zeke'splace. "I'm trying Tris! Beauty takes time!" It was already 7:58. The party was at 8:00. When she finally finished I dragged her out of the apartment we share to the apartment Zeke and Uriah share. I knocked the 'secret' knock Uriah showed me at door opened and Uriah was standing there with the most hilarious smile on his face. He then said, "welcome to my humble home." While saying this he bowed down as if we were the queens of dauntless. Zeke came behind him and cleared his throat, "Our humble home." Urish sat up and stepped to the side and said, "me ladies?" We stepped inside. That's when I realize everyone, including Christina was staring at me. " What?", I asked curious why they were staring at me. Then a pair of cold hand grab my shoulders. Out of instinct I punch the person the hands belong too. "OUCH!" then I realize I just punched Tobias in the nose and he was bleeding. " oh my god Tobias I'm so sorry!" I try to apologize for punching him he just stands up from his crouched position. Walks up to me and picks me up. Throwing me over his shoulders and tossing on the couch. All this time the air was filled with the sound of our giggles. I was having fun. He was so strong and I was so small. He then began kissing his way up my body till he reached my lips. He pressed his to mine and we just stayed that way. Well at least till we heard Uriah say, "get a room!" Tobias let go then he sat up. So did I and there was silence. Until Uriah asked, " okay is everyone here?" I looked around the room. Uriah, Zeke, Will, Christina, Marlene, Shauna, Tobias, and I were the only ones here. "Okay then let's begin", he said with a devious evil grin on his face.

* * *

**Author's note**

* * *

**Hey, this is my very first story. I will try to update as soon as I can! Please comment and tell me what you love and what I need to change. Thanks!**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

* * *

We all gathered in a circle as Uriah announces the rules. "Alright rules for Truth or Dare are simple." I have never played truth or dare coming from Abnegation. I have heard of it before. When I was at school I saw a few dauntless girls playing something like this. They called it Candor or Dauntless. I suppose it is the same thing just different words. Candor for truth, Dauntless for dare. " One of us are going to ask one of you, Truth or Dare." Simple enough so far. " Say I asked Four, Truth or Dare? Well since he is going to say dare because he is Dauntless I have to give him a dare." This is going to be a piece of chocolate dauntless cake. "But if he cannot complete the dare he must take off an article of clothing, socks and shoes not included." Oh, this might be a tad bit harder then I thought. I didn't want people to look at my flat chest and ugly body. I could not lose this game. " Okay, since I have arranged this gathering ofpeople I shall be the one to go first." Uriah scanned the room for his next victim. His eyes searched the room till they fell on Tobias. " Four, Truth or Dare?" he was going to pick dare because he is dauntless. " Dare. I'm Dauntless, can't you tell?" Uriah smiled. Not a normal happy smile. A devious smirk. I'm scared what he is going to make him do. " I dare you to call Caleb and tell him that you got Tris pregnant." Tobias took out his phone dialed Caleb's apartment number and put it on speaker." hello?" Caleb answered. " hi, umm, Caleb. This is Four, and,umm. I got Tris pregnant. I'm leaving her too." the other line was silent for a while then Caleb hung up. I was trying not to laugh. But I couldn't stop myself. So I started to laugh and everyone joined. Then Tobias said, " Tris, he is going to come over and yell at me." Then I smiled took the pillow from behind me. Shoved it under my tank top and showed Tobias. " Four, you got me pregnant with twins." Tobias began to fake crying and hugging me. " I am going to be a daddy!" Just as he said that Caleb came bursting through the door. " Four?!" but then he stopped and looked at me and my bump and asked, " How far are you." I look down at my stomach and thought. " 8 months." Caleb's eyes widened as he came over and tried punching Tobias in the face. But he caught it and twisted his wrist. " Caleb I'm having 2 twin girls." now Caleb was mad. He walked over and sat down next to me on the couch. Took his hand and put it on the the pillow. He pushed on it so the pillow collapsed into its self. Caleb screamed and passed out. I took the pillow out and put it over Caleb's head. Then we all just laughed. I felt bad for him. It wasn't his fault. "Marlene, Truth or Dare?"

* * *

**Chapter** **Three**

* * *

"Dare." I knew what he was going to give her. Tobias opened is mouth to speak when Georgette came bursting through the door. She ran up to me and Tobias. When she was about to speak she looked at Caleb but then looked backed to me. " Did you guys start without us?" Uriah forgot that Georgette and Paige were coming. "yes." she just sat down on the floor next to Will. A couple of seconds later Paige came over and sat next to Georgette. "like I was going to say, I dare you to go find Eric and bring him over here. After you have brought him you have to kiss him of he lips, and run away." Marlene sat up and ran away to find Eric. After she left Caleb woke up and the pillow fell off his head. He looked at me again and asked, "Your not pregnant?" I laughed and shook my head no. "you came Here drunk and passed out." Tobias just lied to my brother and it was hillarious. he just shook his head yes, got up and left. Soon Marlene came back with Eric. She put him in the middle of the circle and kissed him right there, right then. Eric just stared at her then. Looked at us. Turned back to Marlene and slapped her. " Do not kiss me without permission." Paige stood up pushed him torwards the door. She then kissed him and slapped. After that she slammed the door in his face. We all bursted into laughter. "alright Georgette Truth or Dare." Georgette sat and thought. " truth." Uriah stood up and screamed, "PANSYCAKE!" Georgette glared at him then turned towards Marlene. " what was the most embarissing moment you and Paige have had?"Georgette smiled then began to explain. " Well I had a vile of Amity peace sirrum and Paige had a box of chocolate brownie we decided make amity brownies. We tasted it at the same time. Everything from then on was sort of a blur from then on. The next thing I know I am waking up in a stripper outfit and Paige was wearing my Prom dress. We were in my bed holding each other dog ended up eating the brownies and he thew up pink sparkles and ran away. We never found my dog. Paige had to walk home in heels and my prom dress. We were both sick for a couple of days." I laughed my head off. In fact we all laughed. " Anyways, Paige Truth or Dare?"

* * *

**Chapter Four**

* * *

"Wait, how did you get the peace sirrum?"

"Dare." Georgette had a devious look on her face." I dare you to go and kiss Peter on the lips." Paige's eyes widened. " No, I can't do that to Andrew!" She exclaimed. Paige and Andrew had known each other for the longest time. Paige had never kissed anybody before. And I bet she didint want Peter being her first. Paige simply slipped off her sweatshirt. " Tris, Candor or Dauntless?" I hesitate at first then say, "dare." Paige gets an evil look in her eyes as soon as I say dare. " I dare you to go on zip line backwards." I think for a moment. Then look at Tobias. He then says, "if you guys go Im not coming with." Georgette interrupts, " me either, I HATE hights!" I smiled both Georgette and Tobias hated hights and were not going. Fine with me I am going to do this dare.

* * *

**GEORGETTE'S POV**

* * *

I could not believe that Tris was going to go. On top of a tall building and ZIP LINE! BACKWARDS?! They are crazy. Wait their not crazy. Their dauntless. I'm dauntless. I need to get over my fear." Four, I gotta get over this fear sometime. I mean then I will only have 8. He didn't say anything for awhile. Finally he said, "Be brave." I was surprised at his reaction. He didn't abject to me going, he just said be brave. So I ask," Not coming with for your fear too?" He just shakes his head no. I shrug my shoulders grab my coat and slip out into the cool night. The brisk wind blew through my hair. It was a really pretty night. I gaze at the stars for a while then keep walking towards my destination. I keep getting the feeling that something is watching me. So I put my hood up. I just hope the feeling goes away. All of the sudden a cold hand grabs my shoulder. I scream and turn around to see my attacker. It was Simon. " What the HELL is wrong with you?!" He smiles and shrugs his shoulders. "What are you doing here Simon? Someone is going to find you here, this is the abnegation center." He pulled me over to the side of the road. He then said, " You and all the Divergents are in trouble." "in trouble? What are you talking about? And how do you know I am divergent?" he throw his arms around me and hugs me. "just don't let them kill you or Ann." Simon's family had died from an experiment gone wrong. Simon, Ann, and I were like brothers and sisters. Ann and I were the only family he had left. "from who, Simon?" Simon pulled back from his hug and said, " from the erudite, from Jeanine." Jeanine was like a mom to Simon when his mom wasn't there. " I will Simon, you know I will." He smiled and ran off into the darkness. I heard screams and laughter from the Hub. I ran the rest of the way so I would make it with them. When I arrived to the top. I saw Paige, Tris, Will, Christina, Zeke, Uriah, Andrew, Marlene, and Shauna. Andrew asked, "well how was your talk with BaresBoy?" I blushed. They must have saw me talking to him from up there. Probably heard me screaming too. Tris changes the conversation, " I was about to go down do you want to go second?" I shrug my shoulders. " I guess" Tris smiled and hooked herself up with the help of Zeke.


	2. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

* * *

**TRIS'S POV**

* * *

Zeke tightens the belt around my waist. And Georgette stands there looking like she is going to throw up. But Paige slapped her in the face and it looks like the nausea had past. So laying just laying there watching Paige slap Georgette until Zeke says, "are you ready?" I shake my head yes. He counts down, "1,2,3!" I glide down and I think I see Georgette hurl over the side of the building. The people I saw seconds ago are now small specks. I just ignore the specks and lift my arms up. I feel like I'm flying! The wind is combing thorugh my hair as i zoom by monster skyscrapers. This was so much fun i can't understand why Four and Georgette dont like this. I suddenly come to a hault at the end. I release my belt and drop to the ground. I zip my coat back up because the breeze is making the air cooler. I step back to glance at my friends. I turn on my flashlight to give the signal to send Georgette down. I know that she won't want to go but she wants to get over her fear. Zeke is securing her into the vest. I can't wait to see the expression on her face when she gets down here by me.

* * *

**GEORGETTE'S POV**

* * *

Uriah is securing the finale touches on the vest which will send me into one of my worst fears. Then all of the sudden with no warning. I am hurling into the air. Hundreds of feet off the ground. At first I think..._WHAT THE HELL WAS I THINKING!_ but then the fear goes away and I am soaring through the air like a bird. I feel so free, I close my eyes and lift my legs higher into the air. Then I realize I'm about to crash into a wall. I scream my face off. Tris yells at me to pull the lever. What lever? I'm now freaking out. Behind me on my back I see a chain. I pull it but I think I am to late. The wall is yards away and I must be going 50 miles per hour. I slow down but still hit the wall. The vest comes loose and I fall on face. Flat on the ground. My nose is bleeding and I think I broke my finger trying to stop my face from hitting the wall. Tris rushes over and helps me to my feet. She takes a napkin out of her jacket and puts it to my nose. Then she asks, " are you okay?" I shake my head yes and ask, " why did he not tell me about the lever?" she shrugs her shoulders and says, " was it Uriah or Zeke." I should have had Zeke tighten my vest. "it was Uriah" We walk back over to where Uriah is hurling towards us in the air. I smile. It is time to get some revenge.


	3. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

* * *

**URIAH'S POV**

* * *

I am speeding towards the wall as fast as lightning. Adrenaline was rushing through my veins, I was so happy until I saw Georgie standing beside the wall. Pushing her fist into her hand with an evil look on her face. I didn't tell her about the lever. Her nose was gushing with blood and she looked very, very scary. She was going to get her revenge on me. I pulled the lever behind my back and came to a hault at the wall. Just as that happened I see Georgie is holding a gun that we used to simlise bullet wounds. Oh crap. Beside her Tris stands with the same weapon. Georgie takes her aim and it hits me in the arm. I drop to the ground and pull the fake bullet out. Then Tris takes her aim and fires. It hits me in the leg. They shoot me until Georgie brakes the silence. "Any last words, my dear friend?" I hesitate at first then think of a good comeback." Nope!" I then kick Tris in the legs and she falls to the ground hard. Hilding where i kicked her. I grab her gun. "Clever now aren't we?" She says as she smirks. "I don't think so. Once Four finds out what you did to Tris here." Motioning towards Tris. "He is going to beat you ass off." I then think of Four and how he got his name. Darn I am going to get my ass beat off. As I think of how Four is going to kill. Tris kicks me and I fall on the ground. She collects my weapon and they begin rapid firing all over my body. Until Paige comes down. I think she might save me. But I don't know. I never got to know her real well. Unlike Georgie and Tris I know all about them. Paige asks," What the hell?" She takes Tris's gun then begins shooting as well. After the shooting has subsided. Paige walks up to my aching body and slaps me in the face then they walked away to collect Christina from her ride down.

* * *

**PAIGE'S POV**

* * *

I had so much freaking fun! First off I got to go zip lining. Then I got to shoot Uriah's ass off. Finally I got to slap him. I enjoy seeing the pain in people's faces. Which is why I slap Georgette all the time. Tris, Georgette, Christina, and I were walking back to dauntless since we missed the train. We took the long way back because Georgette wanted to stop by the Erudite headquarters. Why? Who in the world knows. She does strange things. She acts weird around Peter too. Which really freaks me out. We are almost to the Erudite building and Georgette seems nervous. So I step in and ask, " is something wrong?" Georgette just shakes her head no and walks through the glass doors. We decide it is best for her to be alone. I don't like Erudite head quarters it gives me the creeps. I also don't like that it is so cold out here. She is probabaly going to keep us here for awhile.


	4. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

* * *

**GEORGETTE'S POV**

* * *

I haven't been in Eridite headquarters for a long time. Since I had just finished initiation I figured I would go give Simon a visit. As I walked up to his apartment I bump into a tall black object. I look up and the face is Eric's. His eyes widened and he just pushed me against the wall and ran away. Being from Erudite I was curious and I followed him. He was walking up to Jeanine Matthew's office. When he reached her door I hid around the corner and thought to myself. Remember what Simon said. Be careful of Jeanine. Well Jeanine was like a mom to us. Though I never trusted her. I didn't think I just walked. Turning the corner. Opening the door to find myself on a horrific scene. Jeanine and Eric were holding hands and looking at each other deeply in love. I closed the door and ran back to Simon's apartment. Knocking furiously on his door till he opened it. His eyes widened when he saw me. He then looked out the door and pulled me inside. "What the heck are you doing here?" "I came here to get some answers." He just sighed and sat down on his couch and I sat next to him. "I suppose you do deserve some answers." His eyes looked droopy. I probably woke him up. "Jeanine is hunting Divergents. She finds them to be a threat to the factions. You and your friends should stay with the Amity for a couple of weeks just to be safe." Now I was scared. How would she even find out. The only people who know I am divergent are Simon, Tori, and Four. I just nodded my head. Simon stood up and opened the door. "You have to run other wise they will find you." Once again I nodded my head. He peaked his head out the door. "Run!" I made a break for it mapping my way through my old home. Running straight out the door past all my friends back to Daumtless headquarters.

* * *

**TRIS'S POV**

* * *

As we were waiting for Georgette to come out. Paige started pacing and it was making me nervous. Then all of the sudden Georgette comes bursting threw the glass doors and runs down the street. I immdeatly follow her. Everyone else just walks. I wonder what happened to her. I call her name. She just runs even faster. When she turns at the next road I see a stream of tears running down her face. I call her name again. She begins to run faster then I thought any human being could run. But I don't give up. I try to push myself to run but my legs disagree. Soon she is just a speck in the distance. I figure I will talk to her later tonight. She is probably at Dauntless Heeadquarters right now. Where I am another three blocks away. I slow my pace from a run to a jog to a walk. Soon I will talk to her and discuss this through. Soon.


	5. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

* * *

**GEORGETTE'S POV**

* * *

I ran. I ran till I couldn't feel my legs anymore. Simon still didn't give me any answers. Only one. That my Jeanine,basically my mom, wants to kill me and anyone like me. My friends, my family. I know Jeanine will do anything to get what she wants. She will kill to get what she wants. She will do anything in her power. Ha, beyond her power. I was very scared. In fact I was beyond scared. As soon as I had reached Dauntless Headquarters I slowed my pace and walked up to Zeke's apartment. Four was in the couch. When I entered he looked at me. I just walked in and headed straight into the bathroom. And locked the door so Four couldn't get in. He knocked. I didn't answer. So he kicked down the door. " What's wrong?" I wiped my eyes with the heels of my hands. "nothing." He smiled. "Don't tell me it's nothing. Your crying. Something is wrong." I decided to tell him. "Simon said that Jeanine was planning on killing Divergents." The color went out of his face." Four, is that true?" He just turned around and was about to walk out the door when I said. "Please I need to know. Nobody is giving me answers and I don't know what to do." He just kept walking. This pissed me off he just ignored me. So I left pushing past Tris and the others out of the way. I need my space and my answers to my questions!

* * *

**TRIS'S POV**

* * *

As we were walking into Zeke's apartment to continue playing Truth or Dare. Georgette pushed passed us. Paige asked what was wrong but she didn't answer. So she slapped her. Georgette continued to stomp away to who knows where. "Four, what the hell you broke my bathroom door!" Zeke was freaking out because Tobias broke down his bathroom door. Tobias just set the door up against the wall and left as well. What happened between these two. I had to find out. I followed Tobias out the door. He was heading down by the chasm. When I turned the corner I found him sitting on the edge looking over the chasm. I sat down next to him.


	6. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

* * *

**GEORGETTE'S POV**

* * *

I don't know where I was going to go. Going to my apartment not an option. That would be the first place they would look. Chasm, Four was already there with Tris. Pit, to many people. I needed to go some where quiet. And solitary. So I left to go up by the zip line. When I reached the top to my surprise there was already someone there. I couldn't tell who it was in the dark so I asked, "Is this space taken?" The figure quickly turned around. "No you can stay if you want I just needed some place quiet." By the deep voice I could tell it was Peter. He was looking off the edge of the building. I walked over to him. I just sighed I didn't know him very well. But I knew him well enough to know he was a butthole. he nearly killed Tris during initiation. "Georgette, right?" he broke the barrier. "umm, yeah. Peter, correct?" I could tell he smiled even in the dark. " Still have a bit of Erudite in you?" For a second I had almost forgot about Jeanine. I breathed in a sharp breath. How did he know I came from Erudite. Only a few people knew. Well he could have paid attention during the choosing ceremony I guess. A breeze passed through giving me the shivers. " Why did you leave?" I didn't like giving people my past life. Especially to, Peter. So I just shook my head and said, " I don't know." His smile grew wider. " That's funny to hear from an Erudite." He was putting me a little over the edge. I was walking towards the door when he grabbed my arm. " Please stay." Seeing the plead in his eyes I decided to stay. " Sorry, I didn't mean to dig up any of your past." Why the hell was PETER of all the people in the world being nice to me. Of all the people in the world. " Why are you being so nice to me?" He just stared at the ground for a while. Still having a good grip on my arm finally losing. I pulled losse and ran. But he caught me by my waste. I screamed but he covered my mouth. " Shhh, I am not going to hurt you. Helmet go of my mouth. " Is that what you told Tris?" The color went out of his face. " Peter, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it that way." He just looked me in the eye. I think he was trying to do something like move me. And it was working. I stared back into his dark green eyes. Realizing that he was falling in love with me. The person who nearly threw my best friend into the chasm. Was in love with me. I could see it in his eyes. His eyes were so beautiful. He faintly smiled. I did the same. At that time I realized I was falling over heels for him as well. Suddenly I snapped back into the present when I heard Tris yelling my name. I gently pushed his hands off my waste and opened the door. Before I could go any where his grabbed my hand and kissed me. I kept my eyes open still suprised but, then I closed them. And soaked in the moment. When he released. I looked at the floor. He was looking at me. Finally I looked up and he was smiling at me. "You should go find your friends." I smiled and walked away. When I was far enough so that he couldn't see me. I ran, I was so happy and felt so free and alive. But then I thought to myself. I just kissed the person who nearly murdered my best friend? What did I just do. What is Tris going to say. Great. Before I was in trouble. But now. Now I am screwed.


	7. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

* * *

**TRIS'S POV**

* * *

When I had sat sown next to Tobias he didn't say anything he just looked down at the chasm. Since this wasn't getting me any where. I figured I would go and try and find Georgette. She wouldn't be here because Four and I were here. She wouldn't go to her apartment because that's where people would probably go to look first. She must have went over by the Hub. I ran there as fast as I could. When I arrived I screamed her name as loud as I could. A couple of minutes after screaming Georgette she came bursting through the the doors with a huge frown in her face. She came over to me and hugged me and said, "Tris I am so sorry. You are going to be very pissed at me when I tell you this." now I was confused. Very confused. "Peter kissed me." What?! Did I hear her right? "You did what?" she frowned again and her eyes were welling up with tears. "Why? Why would you even get close to that. That. Person?!" How could she fall in love with one of my worst enimies. Well, maybe not my worst but, close to the top. "Tris, I was so lost I the moment that I couldn't comtrol my self! And it was nice to know that at least one person doesn't want to kill me right now!" Does she really feeL like people want to kill her. Who? Tobias? Me? I immdeatly hugged her. Then I dragged her over to the side of the road. "What is bothering you?" She stared at the road. "Simon said that Jeanine is hunting some..." I finished her sentence. "Divergents." She looked up from the road and looked at me. To break the silence and out of curiosity I asked, "Are you divergent?" She stared at me for a while. "I am divergent. Please do not tell anyone." I smiled and shook my head yes. She must have been terrified. Jeanine was basically her mom. Learning that your mom is going to kill try and kill you is pretty scary. "I am so glad you understand. When I told four he just ignored me." Why would Tobias ignore her. Because she's from erudite? Because she is basically Jeanine's daughter? Who in the world knows.


	8. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

* * *

**PAIGE'S POV**

* * *

Tris went off to find Georgette and Four is just sitting at the edge of the chasm. So we just sat there. Zeke was trying to fix his bathroom door. I was so freaking bored. So I walked up to Uriah and sit down next to him. He looks up to me and covers his face. Since he covered his face I needed to look for another approach. I scratched his arm. When he grabbed his arm with his hand his face was free. So I slapped him really hard. He fell forward in the floor. I dragged him to his bedroom closet and shoved him in in and closed the door. Everyone was staring at me. I shrugged off their gazes and walked to the bathroom to wash the blood off my hands. Zeke just stood by the door and I tried moving around him but he moved that way. When I looked up he wiggled his eyebrows and smiled. I slapped the smile of his face, kicked him, and moved him out of the way to wash off my hands. Two people more slaps? I am so FREAKING HAPPY!


	9. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

* * *

**GEORGETTE'S POV**

* * *

Tris and I were on our way back. I was still trying to sort the piles of problems in my complicated life. First off my mom is going to try and kill me. Second, I kissed my best friend's worst enemy. Third I am going to the Amity compound to hide. OH GOD! Why is this happening to me?! Me?! Of all the people in the city. Why me?! Tris interrupted my thoughts, "I can go talk to Tobias if you want me too?" Wait, who in the hell is Tobias?! I stop and look at her. "Who?!" Maybe I have met him before. Tris' eyes get wide as she covers her mouth. "Who is Tobias?!" She turns to run but I grab her legs so she falls forward. "You are not going any where until you tell me who the hell Tobias is?!" Now we are both on the ground by the Hub. She was ticking me off. "Tell me otherwise I can run all the way to Erudite and get Caleb." One of her fears is getting her family and friends killed or hurt in some way. "You wouldn't!" She is screaming at me now. "Oh, yes I would." I begin to get off of her and start jogging towards the Erudite compound when she grabs my leg and pulls my feet off the ground. Then she begins rapidly punching me in my stomach and kicking me in my side. Before she throws another kick at me I grab her foot and twist it so she falls to the ground. "WHO THE HELL IS TOBIAS?!" She ignores me and gets up. I start limping towards the Erudite compound again. Holy crap that really hurt. I stop and puke up some blood and dinner. Since I need to rest I fall forward. I just ignored my dinner and sat there. Sleeping here might not be that bad. Tris is no where to be seen. My side burns from when she kicked me. I wasn't really going to go to get Caleb, I was going to see Simon. It doesn't matter anymore. All that matters is sleep. Yes! Nice, warm, wonderful, sleep. Soon I begin drifting off into my dream world. But I am awakened by a warm hansnon my back. A male figure is standing there. My vision is to blurry to see who. Simon? No, my vision was clearing. It was Four. He poured a bottle of water on my back. My shirt was pulled up a little. It was just enough for me to see the huge bruise Tris gave me. I tried rolling over but I couldn't move an inch. Why is there so much pain? She didn't hit me that hard. Did she? Four sticks out his hand I grab it and try to lift up my head. Soon I am to my feet. My side is on fire and I feel like I am going to puke all over Four. Neither of us said anything. When we reached the compound I could see Zeke was rushing over to help Four carry me in side. Now I needed to puke. "Stop!" Four and Zeke dropped me to the ground. Like really fast. I puked up some blood. When we reached the door I could see Eric was laughing his head off I the corner. I point my finger towards Eric. Four and Zeke lead me over. They let go, while I am using Zeke's shoulder for support I slug Eric in the stomach and kick him in his junk. Now Four and Zeke are laughing there heads off. But when I begin laughing. Instead of sounds of laughter coming our more blood floods out and I accidental like next to Eric. Zeke and Four lead me away to the infirmary.


	10. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

* * *

**PAIGE'S POV**

* * *

I was walking down to the infirmary because Zeke and Four went out looking for Georgette. When Zeke told me that Georgette got beat up by Tris I laughed hysterically. Peter was passing by and ran straight to the infirmary when he heard Zeke. I wonder what was up with him. Since I was so happy I began skipping to the infirmary. Riley soon joined me until I tripped her and she fell in her face. Today was the happiest day of my freaking life! When I arrived Georgette was hunching over the toilet and throwing up blood. Gross. When she looked up she saw me and smiled. "Come to take advantage of my pain I presume?" I nodded. She was in a hospital gown. Peter fell a sleep on her hospital bed so she was leaning against the wall and resting. What the hell? Peter?! "Why the hell is Peter here?!" I had just come to the realization that Peter was in the same room with me. Georgette hesitated at first then sighed and said, "ummm. I'm sort of dating him now." What?! Peter and Georgette? No wonder Tris beat her up. I need to get my anger out. Since Peter was over at her bed I found my victim. Peter was laying on his back so I slapped his face then punched him in the stomach. He rolled over and I pushed off the bed. Georgette was getting up to get to her bed but I beat her to it. I lied down on the soft cushion of the bed and fell asleep. This was a nice, warm, hospital bed.

* * *

**ZEKE'S POV**

* * *

Georgette was pretty beat up. I wonder why Tris did it. Doesn't seem like her normal self. Small, fragile, tiny, little, Tris. Four went out looking for her and came back with this mess. It was hillarious when she slugged Eric. He is going to try and get her back some way though. Paige slapped me and now I have a headache. Thanks to Paige.


	11. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

* * *

**GEORGETTE'S POV**

* * *

I woke up with a huge headache! Since there were a few painkillers on the table next to the bed and a glass of water. Probably Riley being her normal amity self. When I tried to get up searing pain came from my stomach. God, what the hell did Tris do? Soon enough I reached my. Excuse me not mine. Paige's hospital bed. I grabbed the pain killers and the glass of water. Now I felt useless to the city around me. I needed to do something. So I decided to get dressed. I snuck out of the infirmary and ran to Peter's apartment. He could help me get something acceptable to wear. When I knocked on the door Eric opened. Crap. "What are you doing out of the infirmary?" His voice was cold and hard. I glared at him and he glared back. "Who is it?!" Peter was calling from the other room. "It's Gigi collar!" Eric hollered back. Gigi was my nickname and my last name was Koller not collar. Eric thinks of me as a spoiled brat. Peter soon came running into the room. I faintly smiled. No one knew except Paige and Tris. Eric pushed past me and whispered in my ear, "Better shape up princess." I stopped him before he was completely out the door. "Sorry I stole your boyfriend." Eric started blushing and ran away. Oh my god! Is Eric, gay? I turn back to Peter and a smile is creeping across his face. "So what brings you here?" What did being me here? Why didn't I go to Christina? Or wake up Paige? "Because your my boyfriend." His smile grew wider. I walked closer. He embraced me in a hug and shut the door with his foot. Things were heating up. After slamming the door shut he kissed me. And At that moment I realized, I'm only in my hospital gown. Crap, crap, crap! Okay Georgette think. How would a dauntless get out of this situation? His hand moved onto my hip. Crap! I pulled away from his embrace. "How about I get some clothes and then we can continue this later?" He nodded and left to grab some clothes. A couple of minutes later he came back with a black skin tight tanktop. With training pants and some tennishoes. He also brought a brush and a pony tail to put my hair in. I grabbed the clothes from humans hurried to the bathroom to change.


	12. Author's Note

**Authors Note**

* * *

**Hello! Thank you guys so much for your wonderful support! When you can please review what you think should happen next. I am thinking about writing a new story. Please review what you think I should write it about. Once again thank you for your wonderful support!**

**From,**

**Made44**


	13. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

* * *

**PAIGE'S POV**

* * *

Oh my, god. This bed is so amazing. I just want to lay here all day. But of course, all wonders must come to an end. Slowly I situp from my wonderful sleep town. It is then that I realize that Georgette is gone. Not here? She was here last night though. Wasn't she? She probably felt useless. Or went by Simon. Something like that. I hear a small knock at the door and Tris walks in with some chocolates. When she sees me a confused look drapes over her face. "Where is Georgette?" Then I realise Georgette probably broke out of the infirmary. I shrug my shoulders and take her chocolates and set them down on the table next to me. "I woke up and she wasn't here. Figured that she went by Simon or Peter." Without saying anything she left. So I dug into Georgette's chocolates. I ate the ones that she didn't like.

* * *

**GEORGETTE'S POV**

* * *

When I finished getting dressed I brushed my hair and put it into a ponytail. I slipped the shoes on and walked out. Peter was standing there. With Tris. Crap. I am srewed. Not going to face this. I slowly walked backwards into the bathroom and locked the door behind me. Tris probably ran to grab Four. "Georgette open the door!" Peter was screaming from outside the door. He probably didn't want his door to be kicked down. Soon Four was kicking at the door. They were all screaming at me to unlock the door. "Don't come in I am naked!" I scream back. Four immediately stops. Yes! It worked! I slipped off my shirt and folded it. There was another banging on the door. Soon the door fell over and Peter, Four, Eric, Uriah, Zeke,Paige, and Tris were standing there. My face was hot. I grabbed the door and set it against the door frame. My folded shirt was sitting on the counter, I grabbed it and put it on. I needed to run. Run to Simon. Simon. I pushed the door and ran. Run! Is all I tell myself. Run! Soon I am at Erudite headquarters. I run all the way to Simon's apartment.


	14. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

* * *

**TOBIAS'S POV**

* * *

When I kicked the door down. We saw Georgette standing there. With her shirt off. She warned me she was naked. But I didn't listen, I just thought she was trying to keep me away. She went running after she positioned the door. She was really fast. Eric and I ran after her. We turned corners, following the glimpse we catch of her heel. Soon we reached Erudite headquarters. Why would she need to go to here? Eric followed her and I waited outside. About 10 minutes later Eric came back with a black eye. Did he just get beat up, by a girl? By Georgette?

* * *

**ERIC'S POV**

* * *

Four and I were chasing after princess. She was fast, and trying to shake us by turning corners. When we came to an open road. In front of us was Erudite headquarters. Four waited outside andmimran in after the brat. She went all the way to an apartment. When I knocked on the door a boy her age answered. I then said, "I'm looking for Georgette Koller." He glared at me then punched me in my eye and slammed the door shut. What the hell?! That really hurt. I stomped down to find Four laughing his face off

* * *

**Author's Note**

* * *

**Hey guys! Sorry for saying guys it is sort of a Wisconsin thing. Thank you for all your support. I am writing a new story called, "The Forbidden Games". It is a Hunger Games story with the new characters of this story. So the characters like Paige, Georgette, Simon, and others as well. Once again, thank you!**


	15. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

* * *

**GEORGETTE'S POV**

* * *

Four and Eric were trying to catch me. I don't want anybody to touch me. All want is a safe place. Think, think. Where would you be safe? Simon. He would keep me safe. My best friend. My stomach started to hurt again. So as soon as I got inside Simon's apartment I ran for the bathroom. Simon came in and sat next to me. Pulling my hair back so my breakfast won't get on it. We heard a knock on the door. Eric. He knows his way around this place. Simon looked back towards me. I shook my head no so that he knew not to let him in. He then got up from his position and answered the door. I heard Eric's sharp edge in his voice. He was really ticked off. "Hi, I'm looking for Georgette Koller." I looked around the edge of the bathroom door to see what was happening. Simon just glared at him. Then did the unexpected. He punched him in the nose. Or the eye. I couldn't tell. Simon pushed him pitot the door way and slammed the door in his face. All I could do was smile like a complete idiot. "Thank you." He was my beat friend and I loved having him as my best friend. "It was my pleasure." Soon he took his spot back next to me. Then we sat in silence. As I heard stomping feet. They were light. Not heavy. Not Four, or Eric. Which could only mean it was one person. It was Tris.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**I am very, very, very, very, very, very sorry! I haven't updated in forever! Since I was very busy. But anyway I am trying to write more in both of my stories. The Forriden Games and Divergent Truth or Dare. Please review what you love the very most and what you hate with all of you heart. Thank you!**


End file.
